Master list of Nixon's political opponents
A master list of Nixon political opponents was compiled to supplement the original Nixon's Enemies List of 20 key people considered opponents of President Richard Nixon. The master list was compiled by Charles Colson's office and sent in memorandum form to John Dean. Dean later provided this updated "master list" of political opponents to the Senate Watergate Committee.Staff report (June 28, 1973). Lists of White House 'Enemies' and Memorandums Relating to Those Named. New York Times The original list split out "Black Congressmen,"Knappman Edward W. (1973). Watergate and the White House. Facts on File, ISBN 978-0-87196-352-9 listing "all of the Black congressmen women."Welsing, Frances Cress (1973). Build a World Without Racism. Equity & Excellence in Education, Volume 13, Issue 1 January 1973 , pages 20 - 26.Garza, Hedda (1982). The Watergate Investigation Index: Senate Select Committee Hearings and Reports on Presidential Campaign Activities. Scholarly Resources, ISBN 978-0-8420-2175-3 Response Carol Channing stated that inclusion on the list was her greatest accomplishment. Talk show host and journalist Lou Gordon, who was also on the list, considered his inclusion to be a "badge of honor".Deborah L. Gordon on DVD / Television Show "Motor City Celebrities - Lou Gordon" © Copyright 2008 Dream World Enterprises All Rights Reserved. DreamworldEnterprises.net In The Great Shark Hunt, Hunter S. Thompson expresses disappointment in not having been included on the list. Carl Djerassi's autobiography The Pill, Pigmy Chimps, and Degas' Horse states that President Nixon awarded him the National Medal of Science when he was on the Enemies List. He learned this from an article in The San Francisco Examiner a few months later. Entries Senators *Birch Bayh *J. W. Fulbright *Fred R. Harris *Harold Hughes *Edward M. Kennedy *George McGovern *Walter Mondale *Edmund Muskie *Gaylord Nelson *William Proxmire Members of the House of Representatives *Bella Abzug *William R. Anderson *John Brademas *Father Robert Drinan *Robert Kastenmeier *Wright Patman ;Black Congressmen and Congresswomen *Shirley Chisholm *William Clay *George Collins *John Conyers *Ronald Dellums *Charles Diggs *Augustus Hawkins *Ralph Metcalfe *Robert N.C. Nix *Parren Mitchell *Charles Rangel *Louis Stokes Other politicians *John Lindsay, mayor, New York City; *Eugene McCarthy, former U.S senator; *George Wallace, governor, Alabama. *Sargent Shriver, former director of the Peace Corps and 1972 Vice Presidential candidate Organizations *Black Panthers, Hughie Newton [sic] *Brookings Institution, Lesley Gelb [sic] and others *Business Executives Move for VN Peace. Henry Niles, national chairman, Vincent McGee. executive director *Committee for an Effective Congress. Russell Hemenway *Common Cause, John Gardner, Morton Halperin, Charles Goodell, Walter Hickel *Congressional Black Caucus *COPE, Alexander E Barkan *Council for a Livable World, Bernard T. Feld, pr idem: professor of physics. MIT *Farmers Union, NFO *Institute of Policy study Richard Barnet, Marcus Raskin *National Economic Council, Inc. *National Education Association, Sam M. Lambert president *National Student Association, Charles Palmer president *National Welfare Rights Organization, George Wiley *Potomac Associates, William Watts *SANE, Sanford Gottlieb *Southern Christian Leadership, Ralph Abernathy; *Third National Convocation on the Challenge of Building Peace, Robert V Roosa, chairman *Businessmen's Educational Fund. Labor *Karl Feller president, International Union United Brewery. Flour, Cereal, Soft Drink and Distillery Workers, Cincinnati *Harold J. Gibbons, international vice president, Teamsters *A F Grospiron, president, Oil, Chemical Atomic Workers International Union, Denver *Matthew Guinan, president, Transport Work. Union of America, New York City *Paul Jennings, president, International Union Electrical, Radio & Machine Workers, Washington D.C. *Herman D. Kenin, vice president, AFL-CIO. D *Lane Kirkland, secretary-treasurer. AFL-CIO (we must deal with him) *Frederick O'Neal. president. Actors and Artists America, New York City *William Pollock, president, Textile Workers Union of America, New York City *Jacob Potofsky general president, Amalgam. Clothing Workers of America, New York City *Leonard Woodcock, president, United Auto Workers, Detroit *Jerry Wurf, international president, American Federal, State, County and Municipal Employ Washington D.C. *Nathaniel Goldfinger, AFL-CIO *I. W. Abel, Steelworkers Media *Jack Anderson, columnist, "Washington Merry-Go-Round" *Jim Bishop, author, columnist, King Features Syndicate *Thomas Braden, columnist, Los Angeles Times Syndicate *D.J.R. Bruckner, Los Angeles Times Syndicate *Marquis Childs, chief Washington correspondent, St. Louis Post Dispatch *James Deakin, White House correspondent, St. Louis Post Dispatch *James Doyle, Washington Star *Richard Dudman, St. Louis Post Dispatch *Jules Duscha [sic], Washingtonian *William Eaton, Chicago Daily News *Rowland Evans Jr., syndicated columnist, Publishers Hall *Saul Friedmann, Knight Newspapers, syndicated columnist *Clayton Fritchey, syndicated columnist Washington correspondent. Harpers *George Frazier, Boston Globe *Lou Gordon, The Detroit News columnist and television talk show host *Katharine Graham, editor, The Washington Post *Pete Hamill, New York Post *Michael Harrington, author and journal member, executive committee Socialist party *Sydney J. Harris, columnist, drama critic and writer of 'Strictly Personal,' syndicated Publishers Hall *Robert Healy, Boston Globe *William Hines, Jr., journalist. science education, Chicago Sun Times *Stanley Karnow, foreign correspondent, Washington Post *Ted Knap, syndicated columnist, New York Daily News *Erwin Knoll, Progressive *Morton Kondracke, Chicago Sun Times *Joseph Kraft, syndicated columnist, Publishers Hall *James Laird, Philadelphia Inquirer *Max Lerner, syndicated columnist, New York Post: author, lecturer, professor (Brandeis University) *Stanley Levey, Scripps Howard *Flora Lewis syndicated columnist on economics *Stuart Loory, Los Angeles Times *Mary McGrory, syndicated columnist on New Left *Frank Mankiewicz, syndicated columnist Los Angeles Times *James Millstone, St. Louis Post Dispatch *Martin Nolan, Boston Globe *Ed Guthman, Los Angeles Times *Thomas O'Neill, Baltimore Sun *John Pierson, Wall Street Journal *William Prochnau, Seattle Times *James Reston, New York Times *Carl Rowan, syndicated columnist, Publishers Hall *Warren Unna, Washington Post, NET *Harriet Van Horne, columnist, New York Post *Milton Viorst, reporter, author, writer *James Wechsler, New York Post *Tom Wicker, New York Times *Garry Wills, syndicated columnist, author of Nixon Agonistes *''New York Times'' *''Washington Post'' *''St Louis Post Dispatch'' *Robert Manning, editor, Atlantic *John Osborne, New Republic *Richard Rovere, New Yorker *Robert Sherrill, Nation *Paul Samuelson, Newsweek *Julian Goodman, chief executive officer, NBC *John Macy, Jr, president, Public Broadcasting Corp, former Civil Service Commission *Marvin Kalb, CBS *Daniel Schorr, CBS *Lem Tucker, NBC *Sander Vanocur, NBC Celebrities *Carol Channing, actress *Bill Cosby, comedian *Jane Fonda, actress and political activist *John Lennon, singer and songwriter http://www.vcreporter.com/cms/story/detail/imagining_john_lennon_at_70/8273/ *Steve McQueen, actor *Joe Namath, former New York Jets Quarterback *Paul Newman, actor *Gregory Peck, actor *Tony Randall, actor *Barbra Streisand, actress and singer *Dick Gregory, comedian Business People *Charles B. Beneson, president, Beneson Realty Co. *Nelson Bengston, president, Bengston & Co. *Holmes Brown, vice president, public relations, Continental Can Co. *Benjamin Buttenweiser, limited partner, Kuhn, Loeb & Co. *Lawrence G. Chait, chairman Lawrence G. Chait & Co., Inc. *Ernest R. Chanes, president, Consolidated Water Conditioning Co. *Maxwell Dane, chairman, executive committee, Doyle, Dane & Bernbach, Inc. *Charles H. Dyson, chairman, the Dyson-Kissner Corp. *Norman Eisner, president, Lincoln Graphic Arts. *Charles B. Finch, vice president, Alleghany Power System, Inc. *Katharine Graham, editor and publisher, The Washington Post *Frank Heineman, president, Men's Wear International. *George Hillman, president, Ellery Products Manufacturing Co. *Bertram Lichtenstein, president, Delton Ltd. *William Manealoff, president, Concord Steel Corp. *Gerald McKee, president, McKee, Berger, Mansueto. *Paul Milstein, president, Circle Industries Corp. *Stewart R. Mott, Stewart R. Mott, Associates. *Lawrence S. Phillips, president, Phillips-Van Heusen Corp. *David Rose chairman, Rose Associates. *Julian Roth senior partner, Emery Roth & Sons. *William Ruder, president, Ruder & Finn, Inc. *Si Scharer, president, Scharer Associates, Inc. *Alfred P. Slaner, president, Kayser-Roth Corp. *Roger Sonnabend, chairman, Sonesta International Hotels. Business Additions *Business Executives Move for Vietnam Peace and New National Priorities *Morton Sweig, president. National Cleaning Contractors *Alan V. Tishman, executive vice president, Tishman Realty & Construction Co., Inc. *Ira D. Wallach, president, Gottesman & Co., Inc. *George Weissman,, president, Philip Morris Corp. *Ralph Weller, president, Otis Elevator Company Business *Clifford Alexander, Jr., member, Equal Opportunity Commission; LBJ's special assistant *Hugh Calkins, Cleveland lawyer, member, Harvard Corp *Ramsey Clark, partner, Weiss, Goldberg, Rifkind, Wharton & Garrison; former attorney general *Lloyd Cutler, lawyer, Wilmer, Cutler & Pickering, Washington, D.C. *Henry L. Kimelman, chief fund raiser for McGovern. president, Overview Group *Raymond Lapin, former president, FNMA; corporation executive *Hans F. Loeser, chairman, Boston Lawyers' Vietnam Committee *Robert McNamara, president, World Bank; former Secretary of Defense *Hans Morgenthau, a pioneer in the field of international relations theory. *Victor Palmieri, lawyer, business consultant, real estate executive, Los Angeles. *Arnold Picker, Muskie's chief fund raiser; chairman executive committee, United Artists *Robert S. Pirie, Harold Hughes' chief fund raiser: Boston lawyer. *Joseph Rosenfield, Harold Hughes' money man; retired Des Moines lawyer. *Henry Rowen, president, Rand Corp., former assistant director of budget (LBJ) *R Sargent Shriver, Jr., former US. ambassador to France; lawyer, Strasser, Spiefelberg, Fried, Frank & Kempelman, Washington, D.C. Democratic vice presidential candidate *Theodore Sorensen, lawyer, Weiss, Goldberg, Rifkind, Wharton & Garrison, New York. *Ray Stark, Broadway producer. *Howard Stein, president and director, Dreyfus Corporation. *Milton Semer, chairman, Muskie Election Committee; lawyer, Semer and Jacobsen *George H. Talbot, president, Charlotte Liberty Mutual Insurance Co. ; headed anti-Vietnam ad *Arthur Taylor, vice president, International Paper Company CBS president *Jack Valenti, president, Motion Picture Association. *Paul Warnke, Muskie financial supporter, former assistant secretary of defense *Thomas I. Watson, Jr.[sic], Muskie financial supporter; chairman, IBM Academics *Michael Ellis DeBakey, chairman, department of surgery, Baylor College of Medicine; surgeon-in-chief, Ben Taub General Hospital. Texas *Derek Curtis Bok, dean, Harvard Law School *Kingman Brewster, Jr., president, Yale University. *McGeorge Bundy, president, Ford Foundation. *Noam Chomsky, professor of linguistics, MIT *Carl Djerassi, professor of chemistry, and co-inventor of the first oral contraceptive pill Stanford University *Daniel Ellsberg, professor, MIT. *George Drennen Fischer, member, executive committee. National Education Association *J. Kenneth Galbraith, professor of economics, Harvard *Patricia Harris, educator, lawyer, former US. ambassador; chairman welfare committee Urban League *Walter Heller, regents professor of economics, University of Minnesota *Edwin Land, inventor of instant photography. *Herbert Ley, Jr., former FDA commissioner; professor of epidemiology, Harvard. *Matthew Stanley Meselson, professor of biology, Harvard *Lloyd N. Morrisett, professor and associate director, education program, University of California *Joseph Rhodes, Jr., fellow, Harvard; member, Scranton commission on Campus Unrest *Bayard Rustin, civil rights activist; director, A. Philip Randolph Institute, New York. *David Selden, president, American Federation of Teachers. *Arthur Schlesinger, Jr., professor of humanities, City University of New York *Jeremy Stone, director, Federation of American Scientists *Jerome Wiesner, president, MIT. *Samuel M. Lambert, president, National Education Association References External links *Records of the Watergate Special Prosecution Force 1971 to 1977 via National Archives and Records Administration Enemies list de:Master list of Nixon’s political opponents